Metron (Prime Earth)
gaining access to the means of exploring any universe. Godhead When he allied himself with Highfather, he helped him look for the Life Equation by taking him to the Source Wall where he questioned a mysterious being about it, learning that it was in the possession of the White Lantern. He accompanied Orion to the planet Mogo where he effortlessly seized a Blue Ring from the fallen Saint Walker, returning to New Genesis after their mission was done. Thus once Highfather gained access to every ring of the Emotional Spectrum, he unleashed the power to test it might, a test it failed. Metron suggested that is not the merging of all lights, but of all rings, leaving to the conclusion of a White Lantern holding the Life Equation. Both he and Highfather returned to the Source Wall looking for answers, but Highfather grew impatient and left, leaving Orion on command. While Metron sought information about the White Lantern, the Green Lantern Corps ambushed them to no avail, as the New Gods proved too powerful for them to defeat. Their task complete, Metron and Orion returned to New Genesis to inform Highfather about the White Lantern's location. However, after Kyle and Carol were deceived by Highfather, Metron slightly advised them of a mean to return and fight against him in order to restore the "balance of all things". Metron completed the calculations for a full-scale invasion of Earth which will allow Highfather to use the Life Equation to transform it's champions into loyal New Gods, but were interrupted by Thaal Sinestro who reprogrammed the Boom-Tube generators to summon reinforcements, forcing New Genesis to defend itself against the forces of the Source Titans. After Highfather had a change of heart and returned the Life Equation to Kyle in order to defeat the Titans, New Genesis was too damaged to sustain itself in orbit, and not even Metron's attempts to restore it were effective. Fortunately, the Green Lantern Jordan and the resurfaced Blue Lantern joined their strength to save New Genesis, ending the war. Darkseid War Metron visited a destroyed universe to come across an old acquaintance of his who was planning on ravaging the Multiverse, trying to convince him that reality cannot resist another Crisis. He tried to make a pact between them, if he halts his attack on Earth, he will cease his observations to save him from his damnation, but he rebuffed his claim, claiming that only Darkseid's death will accomplish his desires, with Metron being assaulted by the long lost Daugther of Darkseid. He recovered and arrived to the invaded Earth to teleport the Justice League away from the newly summoned Destroyer to the Rock of Eternity. He explained them that there is no way to stop the Anti-Monitor, but Wonder Woman was adamant to know how, so she forced the anwers from him, learning that the way was taking his Mobius Chair from him. However, the Mobius Chair couldn't be tamed, the moment she forced him out the Chair, the device nearly escaped until Batman took it for himself, being transformed by the device's power into a God. After Mister Miracle arrived to their location, he quickly realized that Metron tricked them into taking the Mobius Chair from him, immediately restraining him in the scene before departing alongside the League to stop Darkseid, to which Metron claimed that he will soon be free. Wondering through the Rock of Eternity, he encountered a mysterious person reflected in a mirror that accused him of trading the universe's safety for his own soul, but Metron immediately crushed the mirror, demanding silence while stating that he knows too much. After the death of the Anti-Monitor and the end of the Darkseid War, Mobius made a bargain with the new master of the Mobius Chair, Owlman, teaching him how to use the device properly in exchange for his freedom from it. He warned Owlman not too seek too many answers since he presumed his mind wasn't strong enough, but as Owlman was rebuffing his claim a mysterious attacker assaulted both of them, seemingly killing them. | Powers = * ** ** : Metron survived a surprise attack from the Daugther of Darkseid's Omega Effect. | Abilities = * : Metron has studied the secrets of the Multiverse since the very dawn of time, gaining unparalleled knowledge that easily surpasses any other member of his ancient race's and could be considered one of the most intelligent beings in existence. ** * : Metron is very skilled in the use of the highly advanced equipment installed in his Mobius Chair. Capable of easily hacking and analyzing the likes of Lantern Rings. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Mother Box | Transportation = * Mobius Chair: A dimensional-traveling device of the highest peak of technology, it allows it's user to travel between any location and timeline in any universe. It used to belong to an even more ancient being who Metron addresses as Mobius who willingly relinquished the chair to the possession of Metron. The Chair seems to harbor a sentience of it's own, with Metron himself claiming that the device "can't be tamed". The Chair was taken from him and was previously under Batman's possession, but was taken from him as well by his evil counterpart Owlman. ** *** *** ** ** | Weapons = | Notes = * Metron was created by Jack Kirby, first appearing in New Gods #1. However, in the Prime Earth continuity Metron first appeared as part of the New 52 DC Universe in New Gods: Godhead #1 by Van Jensen, Justin Jordan, Robert Venditti, Charles Soule, and Cullen Bunn. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Green Lantern: Godhead | Wikipedia = Metron (comics) | Links = }}